


Purrs and Chirps

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can Town (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, M/M, MATESPRITES, Moirails, Pale-Red Vacillation, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, again lots of feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: (Could be seen as a sequel to my davesprite/karkat story 'Pelicans')It's been about a month since you and Karkat became friends. He says you both act like moirails, so you guess you should start calling him that. You've both talked about your problems to each other, made each other smile, and honestly... you don't think you want to stop at moirails.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Purrs and Chirps

**Author's Note:**

> Basically part two to Pelicans, but you don't have to read it to understand :J

It's been about a month since you and Karkat became friends. He says you both act like moirails, so you guess you should start calling him that. You've both talked about your problems to each other, made each other smile, and honestly... you don't think you want to stop at moirails.

You've been pretty touchy to each other, so it isn't that much of a surprise that you always want to be with him. But he says you're both moirails, and you don't want to overstep your friendship. You will admit you love the little guy though. You have no clue how the other Dave didn't end up with him.

He's gone back to being pretty grouchy most of the time, though you realize he's a lot softer with you. Like if he were too mean you wouldn't like him any more. That's not going to happen any time soon, you're sure of it. You honestly like his grouchy side; he's really fun to talk to with when he's like that. Though, you don't particularly like making him upset like alpha Dave did. You just like having mindless banter with him.

Though, with all of these things in mind, you are one hundred percent sure that you want to be in his red quadrant. You know a lot about the quadrant stuff; you find them pretty fascinating. So when you know you want to vacillate from pale to red, you get worried that Karkat won't want to be in either of them any more.

You started thinking of all of this while you and Karkat were laying on the couch together, him explaining the stupidity of a Rom Com even though he likes it so much. Though you guess he finished explaining because now he's trying to get your attention.

"Dave? Are you okay?" He asks, looking up at you. You realize his hands are on your face, and you have to try your hardest not to kiss one of them. "Yeah, I'm good bro. Sorry for spacing out on you like that." You smile sheepishly at him. He looks into your now golden eyes, you having taken off your shades a while ago, trying to see if something is wrong. You love how much he cares. If you do one thing you don't do normally he will instantly start asking if you're okay or if you need anything.

You hope the fondness in your eyes shows more than your red feelings, because you really don't need him knowing about those yet. "There has been something off about you for the past week, Dave. Are you sure you're okay?" He tilts his head, and you just want to put your face in his hair and go to sleep. You love that he calls you by your actual name, and not Davesprite. Even if you are a sprite now, you're still Dave. And he knows that.

"Yeah, I guess i'm just really happy that we're friends." You explain, wrapping your wings around him. You know he likes it when you do that, seeing as he always smiles at it or leans gently onto one of them. He leans on them this time, looking at you with eyes that look like they're trying to convince you to tell the truth. You are, technically. You're just not saying what you really want to say.

That look he's giving you still makes you feel like a dirty liar though. "I'm happy too. I just don't think you're saying what you mean to say." Fuck. Your wings droop a little, same as your shoulders. You really should tell him. Maybe telling him will lift the weight off your chest that always appears when you're around him.

You sigh. "I just... I feel like I may or may not.... kind of.... a little bit" "Get on with it, Strider." Karkat interrupts. You look else where, blushing a deep orange. "I think, no, I know, that I like you more than just in the pale quadrant. Maybe, just a little." Karkat's face is blank for a moment, processing, before his eyes widen a little and his face erupts in red. He starts spluttering questions that you can barely catch like 'Why?' or 'For how long?'.

You unwrap from him, getting ready to be kicked out, before you feel a pair of lips crash into your own. Once you realize it's Karkat, who the fuck else would it be, you start kissing back. The tender kiss lasts for a few minutes, scattered pauses for breath here and there. Once you both break apart, both out of breath, you see the most fondness in Karkat's eyes that you think you have ever seen. His smile is gentle, and his face is relaxed.

It's then that you realize the rumbling coming from his throat, and holy shit he is purring. In response to this incredibly cute jester, you put your face in his hair like you wanted to so much before, and chirp lovingly. He hugs tighter.

"I love you too." He mutters. You love him so much. You chirps again, this one tiredly. You both end up falling asleep cuddled up together, your wings arms and sprite tail wrapped around him, and him curled up into you like a kitten.


End file.
